It All Started With a Tree!
by GinaMika
Summary: Uh, let’s review what happened: Sakura skipped into a tree and is now unconscious while a mile away Sasuke was dancing the Macarena. Blink blink, still weird. So what’s gonna happen to them next? Let’s find out. More popcorn?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Twix either. I don't own any brands/companies in this fic.

Gina: Lalalalala! This is my first fic! I feel so special! Some slang are used. They are my way of slang so you can't complain. To understand them, just pronounce it the way it's written. Please read and review! Criticizing is fine (but I may not like it), complements are even better! Ideas are also appreciated and welcomed! So, cookie?

**Noties:**

_Thinking/part of a scene/flash back_

Regular story

"Talking" (except me)

\-action-\

--nudge-nudge, wink-wink--(hints)

YELLING

Long pauses…

**Talking loudly/growling/emphasized/sarcasm/yada, yada **(unless they're labels)

**Chapie one:**

_Prologue_

Hit it Bob!!

"_Lalala!" Sakura was skipping merrily down the street. What she didn't notice was the tree she's gonna run unto. How? 'Cause she's cool like that! Why? 'Cause her eyes are closed! Now get back to the main story! _

_Anyway…A mile off, Sasuke was dancing the Macarena. \-blink blink-\ Weird huh? But who am I to say anything? Wait, I'm the author. Heehee. Never mind, two miles away, Naruto just crumpled up in pain. Um, back to Sakura. Oh noes! The horror! It blinds me! Not really, it just tickles abit. _

_Uh, let's review what just happened: Sakura skipped into a tree and is now unconscious; while a mile away Sasuke was dancing the Macarena and Naruto crumpled into a ball of pain. \-blink blink-\ still weird. So what's gonna happen to them next? Let's find out. More popcorn?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke's POV:

"Heck yeah! I feel like dancin' dah Macarena! How? 'Cause I'm cool like dat! Why? 'Cause I feel like Sakura just got knocked unconscious for skippin' intah a tree!" With these words I started dancin' dah Macarena. Hey, ain't it a dance fah girls? Heck, I dun care! I also dun care about those peeps who are starin' at me 'cause I spoke more that five syllables! Or maybe it's 'cause I'm dacin'. Or both. I dunno, but I'm still dancin'!

Naruto's POV:

"NOOOO!! Sakura!" I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The only thing that could have caused this is that Sakura just got knocked out because she ran into a tree. Or maybe it was the sandwich I ate earlier…

Normal POV:

Yes, Sasuke is still dancing the Macarena. Got a problem, punk? If ya do, DEAL WIT IT! Yeah, Naruto is now also unconscious because of the pain. And yes, Sakura is still knocked out. Aha, but not for long. Sakura is now laying face-up and unconscious on the grass. So, of course, she didn't notice two figures behind her who are going to carry her away. The same situation was going on with Naruto. Except these two people threw Naruto in a sack first. Now who sent them, --coughmecough!-- I just don't know. So that takes care of Sakura and our retard, Naruto. Now, about Sasuke…

Gina: I'll handle that. \-grins evilly and starts cackling-\

Sasuke was dancing the Macarena on a desk in a class room full of, uh, people. He's pretty good at it to, if he was a girl. The only glitch was that he's a boy. Shame, isn't it? So Gina, me, is going to stop our dancing Uchiha and take him to the sane, uh, same, same place Sakura was taken to. Yeah, let's go with that…

Outta thin air, now you really know that air isn't thin after all of this pollution, a girl appeared. She's in her teens and average height. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, a black long-sleeve shirt, dark jeans, and black combat boots. Did I mention that it's…black? Anyway, she appeared out of the not-so-thin air. No one noticed her because of her sneaky-ness. But mainly, it's because their attention is focuses on the dancing former-emo boy in front of them.

Gina: Hey Uchiha!

Sasuke: "Later! I'm dancin' dah Macarena! Are ya blind?"

Gina: \-narrows her eyes and growls-\

Uh-oh. Growls are signs of trouble!

Gina: That's right.

After this, Gina, me, jumped on the desk that Sasuke was dancing on. She hit him on the head. With a hammer. It had a silver handle.

Sasuke: "OWIE!!"

Pssstt!! Wanna know a secret? He passed out. What's more amazing is that he fell face-down. Oh yeah, I still have the genius-ness.

Gina: Thank you, thank you. You are all far too kind.

She grabbed his collar and disappeared. He disappeared along with her of course. Where are they headed to? Obviously, the sane-darn it! The **same** place Sakura and Naruto, the retarded idiot, was taken to. Yep, that place far, far away. Also known as the FUNNY FARM!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry, I got carried away. Not really. It was in the script. So was this. That's cool!

Gina: Wanna know what happens in the Funny Farm!? Read and review and you may find out soon! I apologize if this chapter is no good, please tell me if it isn't, the next won't have so many bloopers. So, cookie, fudge brownie, or popcorn? Well? Which is it?

**Bloopers:**

(they are not in order!)

_Yes, Sasuke is still dancing the Macarena._

Sasuke: "Hey, hey! It's **dah** Macarena!"

Gina: You ain't suppose tah be here yet!

Sasuke: "Oopsies,"

Gina: ARGH!! Now we've gotta do dah whole darn scene, AGAIN!

Gaara: "Tut, tut, tut. Cussing is a bad habit,"

Gina/Sasuke: "Whaddah heck are **you **doing here!?!"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A mile off, Sasuke was dancing the Macarena._

Sasuke: "Aww, dah I really have to?"

Gina: Yes!

Sasuke: "\-sighs, starts dancing the Macarena-\ Hey! This is kinda fun!"

Gina: Dat ain't in dah darn script!

Gaara: "\-sighs-\ Again with the cussing,"

Gina: It's called **slang**! Get dah heck outdah here!

Gaara: "Cussing…"

Gina: Slang!!!

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, a black long-sleeve shirt, dark jeans, and black combat boots. Did I mention that it's, black? _

Sasuke: "Yeah, yeah, get on with it,"

Gina: That's the **third** time you've ruined a scene so far!!

Sasuke: "Well, my bad!"

Gina: Yeah! It is!

Sasuke: "Who the heck died to make you Queen!?"

Gina: I'm a **boss**! Not **Queen**! Big darned difference!

Gaara: _I'm not even going to bother. Cussing…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Gina: I'll handle that. \-grins evilly and starts cackling-\_

Gina: \-cackles turns into uncontrollable maniac laughters-\

Neji: "Uh, Gina? You're kinda scaring everyone, me, everyone, including me…"

Gina: \-keeps laughing maniac-ickly-\

Neji: "\-slowly inches back-\"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina's Notes: First chapie! Hurray!! I feel like dah Queen of England! -goes to jump out the window- Weeee!! -she lands on a slightly ruffled Neji- Yay! Again! -runs back upstairs-


End file.
